A New Beggining
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy is new to Campleton and already has her sets on someone.And that someone is Sonic. But, as they get closer, will Amy's real reason for wanting Sonic be revealed?


_**A New Beginning**_

_**A Sonamy story **_

_**All Characters belong to Sega except Sonic and Amy's parents, and Amy's little brother. **_

Ch. 1: First Impression

Normal pov

"Amy wake up, it's time for school", a motherly voice called. Amy Rose rise from her bed and stretched. Today was going to be her first day at Campleton High School. She was finally a junior and was hoping for a pulsing year. _What shall I wear today, _Amy thought to herself. Amy went through her entire wardrobe (which was the size of a one story motel). She decided on a red skirt with ruffles on it, a hot pink shirt and some red converses. She wore her quills curled down her back. Amy figured that she would be queen bee for sure at this school. At her old school, Amy was the most popular and prettiest girl. She was the one every boy wanted to date and who every girl wanted to be. Amy dated the most popular boy in school and was always surrounded by her clique. After moving to Campleton, Amy promised herself that she was going to be the same person. She was counting on it. Amy went downstairs and greeted her mother, father, and baby brother. "Hello loving family", Amy said. "Good morning ", her dad replied. He called her miss popularity because of all the popularity she carried. Amy smiled and ate breakfast. Once she was done, she headed out to her pink convertible. Amy drove to school. She parked her car and went to straight to the office. There she got her locker pin and class schedule. Amy walked to her locker while looking around the school in curiosity. Once she got to her locker, Amy noticed a beige bunny getting her books to the locker next to her. "Hello", Amy said to the bunny. "Hi. I'm Cream", the bunny said and outstretched her hand to Amy. Amy shook it gratefully. "I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy"

"You too Cream" Amy then started to unlock her locker.

On the other side of the school, Sonic the Hedgehog walked through the double doors of the school- surrounded by his best friends. Sonic was the most popular boy in school, though he didn't know why he was. Honestly, Sonic hated the attention. He always wanted to be in a middle group in which he was until he reached high school. Sonic went to high school looking like popular material and that was what he was made. Sometimes though, Sonic felt like everyone only liked him for his popularity and nothing else. Well, everyone except his friends: Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow. All five of them were best friends longer than they could remember. So, Sonic knew that they weren't using him. Sonic looked around the hallway to see girls trying to win his attention, but he paid no mind to them. He walked straight to his locker. "So Sonic", Knuckles said, "did you hear about the contest the girls are putting on?" Sonic looked confused. "No, what are they doing _now", Sonic asked. The girls were always trying to get Sonic to date them by making themselves look better or changing their personalities, and they just annoy Sonic more by doing that. "They're trying to see who can have a solid conversation with you first. Whoever wins, supposedly gets to date you for a week", Tails said, beating Knuckles to the chase. Sonic just shook his head in disapproval. Another contest just meant more attention from girls who he didn't have a care in the world for. Once the friends reached their departing point, they went their separate ways. Sonic just kept going straight as his friends went in different directions. Sonic saw the girls waving and winking at him but he never returned the greeting. Once sonic reached his locker, he started getting his books._

Amy turned around to look for some kind of popularity. Instead she saw a blue hedgehog wearing a green tee shirt, ripped jeans, and green high-tops. She only saw the back of him, but he looked hot. "Who's he", Amy asked Cream. Cream turned and saw Sonic. "That's Sonic the Hedgehog. The hottest, most intelligent, and popular guy at this school", Cream told Amy. Amy was still looking at Sonic while Cream was talking. Sonic huh, Amy thought to herself. "Does he date", Amy asked.

"No, he ignores all the girls who try to flirt with him."

"Why does he do that?"

"My boyfriend's one of his best friends and he said that Sonic thinks that most of the girls only like him for his popularity. I think he's right." Cream walked down the hall complaining that she was going to be late to class. Amy was still staring at Sonic when he turned around. He had light green eyes and the cutest face Amy had ever seen. He locked eyes with her for a minute before rolling his eyes and walking away. Amy knew that she had to have him if she was going to be at the top of the food chain and that was a promise. Amy then went to her class. At lunch, Amy found out that Cream was an outsider. She knew this by seeing Cream sitting at a table by herself. Amy got her lunch and sat with Cream. "Hey Amy", Cream said. "Hey Cream."

"How do you like Campleton so far?"

"It's good. Oh that reminds me. Cream, who's your boyfriend?"

"It's Tails. You know the fox with two tails."

"Oh yea. He's a cutie." Amy and Cream then started chatting about their past boyfriends.

Sonic had felt a little weird about the way the new girl had looked at him this morning. He knew that she probably wanted something from him. Just like every other girl. Sonic walked with his friends to the cafeteria. They got their usual meals and went to their usual table. Sonic then saw the pink hedgehog again. She was talking to her friend, but kept glancing around the room. One glance was at him. That was when she started staring at Sonic. "Hey guys", Sonic spoke up, "Who's the new girl?"

"That's Amy Rose, she's in my physics class and is stupider than my cat", Silver said. "Stupider than your cat", Shadow repeated looking amused. Silver nodded. All five of the guys just started burst out laughing. "Maybe she's dumber than this chair", Knuckles said, pointing to the chair Sonic was sitting in. The guy's laughter just continued even harder. "Wow, you guys are mean", Sonic said in a mocking voice. His friends only agreed saying that it may have been mean but it was true. Sonic then got up to throw his tray away just as Amy was getting up to throw hers away. They even walked to the same trash can. "Hi I'm Amy Rose", Amy said outstretching her hand to Sonic. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. It's a pleasure to meet you Amy." Sonic shook Amy's hand willingly. He looked into her eyes to see that they were like shining green emeralds. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "See ya later", Sonic said, retreating back to his table. "How was your conversation with dumb head Sonic?" Knuckles said who was clearly amused. "Well, she said hi and introduced herself. So, we shook hands and I retreated away from dumb land to land of the smarty's", Sonic replied. "The 'Smarty's', really though Sonic", Shadow asked, starting to put on some nerd glasses. Sonic only laughed as his friends did. So far, this was becoming a great day for Sonic.

After Amy had shook hands with Sonic, she walked back to her table. Cream was sitting there waiting with an anxious look on her face. "What happened", Cream asked as soon as Amy sat down. "I introduced myself and we shook hands. Which by the way, his hands are very warm and soft", Amy said. Cream laughed at her star struck friend. "That's the kind of words that will drive Sonic mad", Cream said matter-of-factly. Amy frowned. She wanted Sonic to like her if she wanted to gain popularity. "So, how do you know Sonic," Amy asked. "Tails, who is one of Sonics' best friends, invites me to all their little gatherings. Usually I'm the only girl there but, we still have a lot of fun. I usually talk to the guys about their feelings and that's how I know how Sonic is feeling," Cream explained.

"When's their next gathering?"

"Tonight."

"Do you think I could come?"

"Um, let me ask the guys." Cream then got up and walked to Sonic's table. Amy saw her blow a kiss to Tails and start talking. The guys were smiling, but as Cream kept talking Sonic's smile started to fade. Amy started to get worried. Cream came back giggling. "What happened", Amy asked. "The guys said sure, just as long as you don't bring your dumbness along", Cream explained and then started burst out laughing. Amy just looked confused. She had no clue why her friend was laughing. The lunch bell rang then. "C'mon Amy", Cream said, "I want you to meet the guys." Amy followed Cream to where the guys were waiting for them. "Amy, this is Knuckles, Silver, Tails, Shadow, and Sonic," Cream introduced them. Knuckles was a red echidna with purple irises, Silver was a white hedgehog with gold eyes, Tails was a yellow fox with light blue eyes, and Shadow was a red and black hedgehog with red irises. They were all smiling except Sonic, he looked kind of annoyed. Amy smiled at all of them. When she smiled at Sonic, he met my eyes for a second and looked away. "Amy, what class do you have next", Tails asked. Amy pulled out her schedule. "Uh, chemistry", Amy said. "So does Sonic", Silver blurt out, "maybe you guys can walk together." Sonic jabbed Silver in the stomach with his elbow. "That sounds great", Amy said. The group said goodbye and everyone went their separate ways. Sonic and Amy went down the hall silently. Amy was kind of nervous; she didn't want Sonic to dislike her or anything. "So, how long have you lived in Campleton", Amy asked. "Since I was a baby", Sonic answered.

"Oh."

"You just moved here right?"

"Yes."

"Where did you move here from?"

"A small town." Amy smirked.

"That's a nice name for a town", Sonic said. A smile was tugging on his lips.

"Yea it is", Amy laughed. The two had reached the classroom now. Amy saw Sonic walk to an empty table at the front of the room. Amy sat down next to him.

Sonic looked out of the corner of his eye to see Amy sit down next to him. _Man, Sonic thought, why in the world is she sitting with me?_ Sonic had been annoyed with Amy. He tried to be nice to her in the hallway, but it was only because he didn't want to make a bad impression. Sonic didn't really want Amy around. He knew that she only wanted to be popular, he saw right through her little act. Sonic thought that Amy was cute and everything, but she just wasn't worth his time. Sonic only had one girlfriend, but he only ended up getting hurt. Sonic balled his fists up.

Amy looked to see Sonic's balled fists on the table. She wondered why he only appeared mad when he was around _her_. Amy looked at Sonic. He didn't look like a ball full of joy. "Are you okay", Amy asked. Sonic looked at her, nodded, and looked away. Amy was confused about Sonic. A few minutes ago, he was laughing with her or at least smiling and now he's acting all mad. Lucky, for both the hedgehogs, class started.

_**Ch.2 The Hangout**_

Amy's Pov

I felt a little strange in chemistry. Sonic was really mad for some reason. It was scary and weird. I needed to talk to him, but the teacher kept lecturing about some kind of chemical or the periodic table, something that just didn't interest me. I wanted to skip class but, if I wanted Sonic to like me than I would have to look like a good influence. I wrote Sonic a note.

Are you sure that you're alright? It said. He looked at the note and started writing.

I'm fine, what do you care? I rolled my eyes.

A friend always cares.

You barely know me.

I know, but maybe we can give friendship a chance.

Whatever.

Can we at least TRY to be friends?

Fine, I'll TRY.

Thanks. I smiled to myself at the fact that Sonic would actually try for me. Class ended not to long after that. I got up from my seat and grabbed the homework from the teacher who gave me a stern look. I didn't know why, but she did. Sonic followed me out. "So, are we going to our lockers", I asked. Sonic then grabbed my arm and started pulling me to an empty corridor. "Amy, I have a question for you", Sonic said, his voice sounded worried. "Okay."

"Have you ever had this feeling where you're the main center of attention, but you don't want to be?" Sonic's were filled with passion and sincerity. I didn't want to lie to Sonic, but I also didn't want to hurt him if he knew about me. "No." It was the truth because I was the center of attention, but I wanted to be in that position. Sonic just stared at me. "Thanks for being honest", he said. I nodded. "And the lockers we head", Sonic said with a big smile on his face. The smile was so full of life and energy. It was so cute. I just smiled along with him. We walked to our lockers together. As I looked around though, girls were glaring at me. I knew why and I was kind of happy about it. The rest of the day went by in a blur. The guys, me, and Cream were gonna meet at Sonic's house at 6:00. That was good. It gave us all time to do our homework. I drove home feeling happy. No one was home when I got in. I locked the door and went upstairs in my room. I changed into a purple tee shirt that my friend Blaze gave me as a farewell present. It said "Popular Girls 4ever". I also changed into some jeans and some purple converses. This kind of thing was my chilling outfit. I did my homework. It was pretty easy. When I was done, I was on my way to Sonic's. I had his address and kept looking at it. I had no clue where his house was. I thought that he would live around me since that's were all the mansions are, but it was obviously not. I followed the directions he gave me, and soon found a huge gate that was in front of this huge, huge mansion. The gate opened for my car. As I drove up the long driveway, my eyes only bugged out in amazement. Sonic was waiting on the steps in front of his house. He was now wearing a blue and black tee shirt, black jeans, and blue sneakers. The dark blue of his shirt really bought out the brightness of his fur. He smiled when he saw me. A dude who worked at the mansion took my car to park it as I walked up to Sonic. "Nice ride", he said as I approached him. "Thanks", I said smiling. "So, you're here early", he said as I reached him. I looked around and looked at my watch. "Yea, its 6:00", I said looking confused. Sonic laughed at me. "Yes it is. I only invited you to hang out today. The others were just props." Sonic smiled at me. I blushed. So, he only wanted me to hang out. "You know, you're really cute when you blush", Sonic said. That just made me blush even more. "So, do you want a tour of the magical house of Sonic?" Sonic held out his hand to me. I took it. He smiled and led me inside. When you first walked in there was a huge hallway that looked like it went on forever. I awed in amazement. I heard Sonic laugh. He squeezed my hand and led me into a room. It was painted a light yellow, with furniture that looked like it costed a million dollars each, a thick bronze carpet, and a big window that was on the ceiling and some of the wall. The room was beautiful overall. "This is the sunroom or living room."

"Where's the TV?"

"Behind that wall. There's a remote that you use to flip the wall and see the TV. And get this, the remote controls the TV too." Sonic smiled. "Well it's a very nice room." Sonic nodded and looked away. I looked down and noticed that he was still holding my hand. I smiled to myself. The plan was going perfectly. Sonic than showed me the rest of the house. It was mostly elegant, except for the rooms that Sonic claimed was for something else. The last room that he showed me was his. Sonic's wall had posters of famous rock stars, movie stars, and pictures of him, his friends, and I think family. One picture showed him and Shadow dressed up as girls and neither of them looked happy. I laughed at that one. "That was not a good looking day for me", Sonic laughed. "Do you have any siblings Sonic", I asked. His face went kind of hard when I asked. "Yea, I have three brothers and two sisters. I'm the youngest of them all and the most ignored."

"What do you mean 'ignored'?"

"My parents don't even pay an inch of attention to me unless it has something to do with success."

"Then what are you talking about? You're great in school."

"I guess." Sonic shrugged. I knew that there was something that he was holding down and needed someone to talk to. Sonic looked at me with those wonderful green eyes of his. He sat down on his bed. I sat down beside him. The comforter felt so smooth, almost like silk. Oh wow, this dude was so rich that he had a silk comforter. I tried to not overreact about the silk and be more concerned. "What's wrong Sonic? C'mon, you can talk to me."

"I only do well in school because my parents told me that if I slacked off, they would kick me off to the curb. You see, my parents aren't really fond of me."

"Well, someone has to have cared about you."

"My mom did care about me. She used to tell me that I was her favorite child in the whole world."

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a plane crash when I first started the eighth grade."

"I'm so sorry." I hugged Sonic. He hugged me back. We sat there hugging for what seemed like forever. He was the one to pull away. That was when something hit me. "Wait, you said your mother loved you, then who said that they would kick you to the curb?"

"My dad and my step mom. When I was in middle school and elementary school, I was the bad kid that every teacher hated."

"Wait, when did your dad get married to this new chic?"

"Wow, you are slow. My mom and dad got a divorce right before my mom died. He got married to Diana when my mother was on her deathbed. He even showed her, my mother's special place."

"Oh wow. Does Diana hate you or something?"

"Yep, she always has," Sonic looked at me, "What about you, your life looks pretty wonderful."

"We can talk about that tomorrow." I checked my watch and saw that it was like 9:00. It didn't feel like three hours except that the tour did take pretty long. Sonic walked me to my car. "Thanks for hanging out with me Sonic, I had a wonderful time", I said. He only smiled at me. I smiled back at him, got in the car and drove home. My parents were waiting for me when I got in the house. "Where have you been", my mother asked me. "I was with a boy from school mom, it was fine."

"A boy from school", my father said, "What is his name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. He's very kind dad. He's very smart actually."

"Since when do you hang out with smart boys", I heard a familiar voice say. I looked toward the stairs and there was my big brother Andre. He had went away to join the army and this is the first time I had seen him in four years. I gave him a big hug and then hit his arm for his smart comment. "I've changed a lot since you left Andre", I told him. Andre just nodded his head. I than went upstairs to get ready for bed. Today might have been my first day at Campleton, but I could see that this was going to be a fun year.

Ch.3 Unknown Feelings

Sonic's Pov

When I talked to Amy today, it felt as if I could tell her everything. She seemed so sincere and honest. I knew that it was the right thing to do by inviting her to my house and get to know her. She didn't seem to want to push our relationship further than what it already was and I'm really grateful for that. Now if I had bought a fan girl to my house, she would lie and try to make me go out with her without getting to know me. I think that some girls use me for popularity and others for the glamour of having a rich boyfriend who would buy her anything she wants. Geez, why are girls so greedy. After I watched Amy drive away, I walked back to the house I saw Diana and my father waiting for me in the living room.

"Who was that girl you had over Sonic", Diana asked me. Diana was a gray hedgehog, with blue irises, and an ugly sense of style. My father on the other hand was a blue hedgehog except with a darker shade of blue fur than me, the same light green irises that I have, and a business man sort of style. "None of your business", I replied coldly to Diana. She only gave me a glare that would send anyone shivers down their back. I didn't even flinch. "How dare you talk to your mother like that Sonic", my father's dark voice boomed out. "She's not my mother and she never will be".

"She is your mother and you shall treat her as such."

"Oh yeah, keep dreaming dad."

"You worthless little brat!" My father screamed. I didn't care what he called me. He could call me a homeless junkie for all I care. "Sonic, you have been a complete disgrace ever since you were born! Always talking back, being disrespectful, fighting, and now you're your acting like you don't have a care in the world! Well you should care, because you are only a little slit close to you becoming an orphan!"

"You can't because the judge said that you could only kick me to the curb if my school records go bad, and that's not happening so there's nothing either of you can do about it!"

"Sonic, what do you think your mother would think about you saying what you're saying?" My father's face was as red as a tomato now. Diana was still glaring at me. I stopped thinking for a minute. I hated it when my dad always used the "what would your mother think" concept. He didn't even care about her because she cared about me. I turned my back on them. "I hate both of you", I murmured just loud enough so that they could hear. I ran out the house as fast as I could, which for me was a really fast movement. Me, Shadow, and Silver all can run faster than the speed of light but we only run that fast when we have to. I ran to my mother's special place. It was a meadow that had grass, colorful flowers, and big trees all in it. The fireflies were flying around in it today. I walked up to my mom's favorite tree. I usually talk to it every night. I kind of think of the tree as my mother herself. I could tell it everything. "Hi mom", I said to the tree. The wind whistled in response. "I met the most wonderful girl today. Her name is Amy Rose. She likes me for me mom. I know this because I invited her over today and she didn't act like all the other girls did. She actually comforted me when I told her about what happened to you. I think and hope that she's the one for me." The wind whistled through my quills gently. I knew it was my mother's way of saying something is good. I smiled at the tree and ran home. I went straight to bed. I knew that I had feelings for Amy, but I just don't know how to address them. I went to sleep thinking about Amy that night.

Ch.4 Goodbye?

Amy's pov

(A few months later) I woke up on Friday feeling really happy. Over the past few months, me and Sonic have been getting pretty close. I still haven't told him about my life, but I'm sure he would hear for it today. Also, I am officially part of the popular crowd. Now, it was the middle of the school year. I got dressed. I put on a blue tee shirt that had a pair of nerd glasses on it, some ripped blue jeans, and some dark blue converses. I went downstairs, ate breakfast and was out the door. When I got out the house, I saw a blue and green Porsche waiting in the driveway. Sonic was waiting inside. He rolled the window down. "Need a ride", he asked. I smiled and walked up to the passenger seat door. I opened it and slid in. I looked over at Sonic. He had some giant Gucci glasses on. He smiled at me. I laughed at him. "What? Does it hurt to have a man ride in style", Sonic said jokingly. I laughed at him even more. This time he laughed with me. He started the car and started driving us to school. Whenever I glanced at Sonic, he was looking at me. I blushed a few times after I had looked away. We arrived at school and met up with the rest of the group. "Oh, I didn't know that you guys are dating now", Knuckles said. Sonic gave him a death look while the rest of us laughed. We all chatted until the bell rang. Me and Sonic ran to our lockers quickly and went to class. I actually paid attention in all my morning classes. Something was really wrong with me. At lunch, the group sat in pairs at different tables for some reason. Tails and Cream sat together, Shadow sat with this cranberry hedgehog named Mariah, Knuckles sat with a white bat named Rouge, Silver sat with a purple hedgehog named Brianna, and me and Sonic sat together. "Is this some kind of date lunch or something", I asked Sonic when we sat down at our table. He shrugged. "It could be a date if you want it to be", He replied playfully. I smiled at him. "Okay, than this is a date."

"Hey, when are you gonna tell me about your wonderful life?"

"Whenever you wanna hear about it."

"I choose now."

"Well, both my parents own their own businesses. My dad owns a computer business and my mom owns beauty products. I have two brothers and I'm the middle child. My older brother joined the army when I was in eighth grade. I haven't seen him in like four years. Um, my house isn't as big and fancy as yours but it's kinda big."

"That's it?"

"Yup, my life is completely boring, well it was until I met you." I smiled. He smiled back. I know that I was lying but, I figured that it was better without him knowing about my life back at Dalley. "Thanks for being honest Amy", Sonic said. He always says that to me and it makes me feel guilty about holding everything away from him. Just when I was about to get really honest, the intercom beeped. "Students, evacuate the school immediately, there has been a major explosion in the Chemistry room and the harmful gases are spreading. I repeat, please evacuate immediately." I got scared. Sonic saw my face and grabbed my hand. He ran me out the cafeteria and down the hall. That's when I started smelling the gases. It burned in my nose and into my brain. I felt dizzy. Sonic than picked me up bridal style and ran me out the building at some kind super speed. Once we were outside, he led me to his car. Once he had me all strapped in, he drove me home. "Thank you," I said to Sonic. He nodded his head and turned to leave. He didn't smile this time. He actually looked kind of mad. "Sonic", I called to him. He turned. "What?"

"Why do you look so mad?"

"Maybe it's because I know about your so called popularity at your other school. The town was called Dalley wasn't it?"

"Yea, but how did you find out?"

"I always knew."

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot you know. My uncle looks through the files of every student in the entire state. He came across yours and well told me that you would be attending the high."

"Then why did you hang out with me? Why did you tell me everything and ask me those questions about popularity?"

"It was because I didn't want to believe what the file said. At first I didn't trust you, but you seemed to care and I thought it wasn't true. But, than I rethought myself. Why would this new girl just automatically want to hang out with the most popular boy at school? I also guess that I didn't mention that Silver can read people's minds. He knew everything just by looking at you."

"Look Sonic, at first it was a plan but then I actually got to know you guys and make a bond. Not only with the group, but with you." My voice cracked. Sonic turned his back on me. "Yea, and now you got your popularity. Nice work."

"Sonic, please just listen to me. I am in love with you! And I mean it."

"Look Amy. I heard you're moving anyway. You'll forget about Campleton, you'll forget about the others, and you'll forget about me." It started raining. I ran up to Sonic and made him look at me. His eyes were a dark green and his fur looked so much darker. The look he gave me gave me shivers. "Please Sonic, I won't forget about you. I mean how can I? You are the most thoughtful boy I have ever met. I don't want to say goodbye like this." Sonic stared at me for a minute before gently pushing me away from him. "Goodbye Amy," were the last words he said to me before he walked to his car and drove away. I started crying when he drove away. We moved back to Dalley the next day. I wanted to forget about Sonic and the others, but I couldn't. I knew that our pasts would cross again. The only question is: When?

To Be Continued…

6


End file.
